<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't you let me go tonight by Astoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441792">Don't you let me go tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoria/pseuds/Astoria'>Astoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spinning Out (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoria/pseuds/Astoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago, they spent the night together. </p>
<p>“But I feel like it's destiny that you came here tonight.” She looked at him deep, deep in his eyes, so much that he had trouble looking at her directly and he had to look at her mouth.</p>
<p>“Destiny.” He tested the word and he looked at Kat and he wanted to believe in destiny and whatever else he could. At that moment he believed in it, he believed in her eyes and in her honest smile and he believed his feelings were written plainly on his face but he wasn’t scared. “I like it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kat Baker/Justin Davis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't you let me go tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That girl was mesmerizing. That girl… who was he fooling, as if he didn't know her name: Kat Baker, one of the most talented skaters of their age in Idaho. But Justin felt like he was right when calling her “that girl” because she didn't look like usual. Not that he was watching her minutely or something creepy, but in a small city everybody tended to know one another and especially in their case where knowing your rival is survival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something with her mouth. He didn't know how to describe it, a sort of pout, a defiant expression in her lips. Maybe it was a weird thing to notice. Especially since people noticed her big blue eyes first and he saw them too of course, those eyes were magnetic and cold and they caught the lights so easily. But her mouth… She had this little habit of pouting, puckering her lips slightly when she was frustrated and also before she smiled and you never knew which way she was going. He often looked at her when she wasn't looking at him because when she was looking at him she would just scoff and turn away. Justin knew why, he knew his reputation and he played it up. It was probably easier to be the Justin Davis they all expected, the bad boy, the womanizer, the always smiling skater. Not the broken little boy he sometimes felt like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there she was. At this bar ordering a cocktail, her head moving rhythmically with the music. Justin had never seen her frequent any bar in the region, never saw her drink. He didn't know what had changed or what she was celebrating but he was glad to be here at the right moment. Her shoulders rolled under her black top, her brown curls swayed and Justin moved toward her before even realizing what he was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ordered a beer and sat down a few seats away from her. She was mouthing the lyrics to the song and he couldn't help himself but smile at her. She didn't even notice him, she was in her own bubble and he didn't want to burst it but he felt like it was his only chance at ever approaching her. Next to the ice rink she was off-limits and aloof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hey.”</em> He said ever-so-eloquently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned around, finally seeing him and he didn't even know that was a thing he really wanted but a sigh escaped him when her eyes fell on him. <em>“Hey.”</em> She answered with a tilt in her voice and a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“So… come here often?”</em> He joked, one eyebrow raised and she chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh is that how you do it?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How I do what exactly?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made some jazz hands. <em>“Woo all these unsuspecting girls.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled despite the feeling in the pit of his stomach growing at her words. Ah that was him alright, the playboy. <em>“Well, if they talk to me how can they be unsuspecting?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Because they think they know the famous Justin Davis, but they really don't and then they are trapped.”</em> She said it matter-of-factly and he wondered if she had actually observed him before today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Trapped? Am I that scary?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yes.”</em> She answered without hesitation and he felt both sad and excited. Sad that it was how she saw him and excited by the challenge in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“And pray tell, how am I scary.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Your eyes, they are like</em> too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Too much?”</em> He repeated dumbly. Was he being too intense? He knew he had mastered the fuck-me-look but he wasn't doing it now, not to Kat, not like this, but maybe he was too much with her because he couldn't help himself. He was about to ask her more but she seemed to read his thoughts and stopped him with a raised hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You ask too many questions. Can't you enjoy the moment? Let's try to do that now. I was hesitating to leave but you came and talked to me so let's have a drink.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You'll stay because of me? I'm flattered.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You should be.”</em> She said jokingly. <em>“But I feel like it's destiny that you came here tonight.”</em> She looked at him deep, deep in his eyes, so much that he had trouble looking at her directly and he had to look at her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Destiny</em>.” He tested the word and he looked at Kat and he wanted to believe in destiny and whatever else he could. At that moment he believed in it, he believed in her eyes and in her honest smile and he believed his feelings were written plainly on his face but he wasn’t scared.<em> “I like it.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tingles followed her mouth from his neck to his jaw to his cheek to the corner of his mouth and back again and again. They were leaning on his hotel door, lazily kissing, the breakneck speed they had started abated a bit and they just enjoyed each other's lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had not expected this, he never expected anything from Kat but after their first drink they stayed at the bar talking about skating and family and everything in between even though skating and family were synonymous for them. He had enjoyed her company so much he couldn't help himself but frown when she started to put on her coat and making a comment about the late hour. Then she had looked at him in a way he hadn't seen before and she asked him to show her how the rich kids lived: a clear request to be invited to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid his tongue slowly in her mouth and ate up her moans and her sighs she let escape. That wasn't his M.O. No matter how much he hated his reputation he wasn't actively trying to change it and the passionate nights of sex were often a short affair. Quite mechanical if he thought about it. Kat hadn't been wrong: he wooed the girls, took them to his room, fucked them thoroughly through the mattress but didn't spend more time than necessary in the act and the next day it was bye-bye and never see each other again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't want to do that now. He wanted to keep kissing her against the door, feel her breasts move up and down with each shaky breath she took, her trembling hands wandering at the back of his head for hours. He was lost in the moment and he could only follow when she took control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed him on his back on his bed and the fall made him sigh but he had no respite before she jumped on him, straddling his hips. Her dark curly hair was everywhere and when she bent down to kiss him, her hair was like a halo, a screen against the world, and he could only see her. She stopped before kissing him, just looking at him in the way that she did and he felt exposed and he wanted to wriggle out of her embrace, and cut off her hair that was blocking him, and never look at her because he was scared of what she was seeing or not seeing and he was flayed open in that moment. He could not breathe, just look at her. And even that seemed to require too much from him at this moment, he stopped moving but his eyes roamed her face and he didn't know what she was seeing but suddenly she was smiling again. Another smile. He felt stupid trying to catalog them all, all her private and public smiles, all her frowns and smirks… How could he? She was too big for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed and he asked her if all of this was okay and she answered by removing her top and his hands slid automatically on her ribs, under her bra where her heart was pulsing like a hummingbird. His thumb stroked the soft skin under her left breast and she sighed beautifully. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers together, putting their hands above his head, as if not to see it anymore, as if she was okay with it being rough but she wanted soft but she didn't know how to accept softness.</p>
<p>He looked at their joined hands on the bed, feeling delirious at seeing them like that. He brought them to his lips and kissed each of her fingers. Kat seemed to take a photograph of this scene, watching intently every kiss on her knuckles, her mouth slightly open, her eyes shinning in the dark of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She removed her bra and his concentration was broken. He kept his left hand with hers but his right hand had a mind of its own: grabbing and stroking and pinching. She was writhing in his lap, almost too much for him to stand so he slowed down, sat back up and sucked her breasts in his mouth. First the left nipple, grabbing it with his teeth, twisting it to one side and the other, licking around it until she moaned and he went to the other, making it suffer the same fate. He could feel her wetness sipping through her panties on his thigh through his jeans and he didn't even remember when she had removed almost all her clothes. He felt overdressed and wanted to feel all of that on his heated skin. Regretfully he let go of her hand to slip out of his pants. She giggled when he had to move her from side to side to remove his pants without moving her from her position on his lap and he was determined to touch her as much as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally they were both naked and he plunged on her like a starved man: starved of affection, intimacy, beauty or love he didn't know, he just felt like she could give him something he needed. He licked between her thighs, right in her fold and felt the muscles in her stomach roll like waves and he followed them with the hand that wasn't in her. Brushing her hip, circling her navel, squeezing one nipple with one hand and moving two fingers inside of her with the other. His tongue circled her clit and he felt so proud when she cried out desperate and needy <em>“Justins”</em>, her hand alternatively going in her hair or in his, grabbing and pulling on this side of hurtful.</p>
<p>It all felt so good and she came on his tongue without a warning, he felt her become even wetter, her breasts pointed to the sky, her back arching and her mouth letting out a broken sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, watching her trying to grasp her breath, red in the cheeks and on her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Don't stop. Please don't stop.”</em> She begged before sitting up and straddling his lap once again. She grabbed his cock, he could only close his eyes as to not explode at this moment, and she sat down on him, the sensation foreign and new. She was burning, feverish wherever he touched her, almost dangerous in this position, scalding hot and he was the stupid moth attracted to her despite everything. She went up and down on him and he tried to move his hips but she stopped him by kissing him and he let her do the work, set the pace, control things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tucked his face in her neck, comforting himself in her smell, licking the sweat in her collarbone and kissing the scars she had on her arms. She stopped when he did this and he felt her become stiff and he asked her with his eyes if that was okay before slowly resuming his kisses on her shoulders and lower. He liked her entirely with her scars and her temper and her blue eyes and her moroseness and her love for her little sister and her talent and the lines around her mouth and her hips dancing dangerously on him and and and he came in her without even realizing, his cock pumping and his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and her still moving above him. He had to stop her by embracing her, his arms tight around her, stopping her movements. He couldn't, it was too much and for a while they did not move, his arms around her and her arms around him, they were one or two he couldn't tell anymore. She traced the top of his ears with her fingertips and the tickles it provoked made him sigh. He kissed behind her ear in vengeance and she laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell asleep like that, holding on each other, his hands splayed on her stomach, her hands on his, letting him have some of her, letting him be there with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke up and she wasn't there anymore he didn't panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he went to the ice rink and he didn't see her, he didn't panic he had a plan: he talked to Jenn, Kat's best friend, to get her number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He called almost immediately, not thinking much. He saw her entering the rink, one hickey in her neck and a frown between her eyebrows, her phone ringing in her coat's pocket. He saw her ignore it so he left a voice-mail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>So last night, right?</em>” He stopped and face-palmed. <em>“I wondered if you wanted to try that again or like try this date thing before? Could be nice. Well, now you've got my number. See ya!”</em> He finished with a smile at his own incapacity to ask a girl out properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw her listen to it before going into the changing room. He saw her throw the phone in her bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't call back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>